Wenn Worte nicht genügen
by JimBlack
Summary: Lily hat eine Frage, auf die es keine einfache Antwort gibt.
1. Chapter 1

Haupt-Charaktere: Lily, Sam, James, Remus, Sirius, Severus  
Handlungsplot: Frühjahr im letzten Schuljahr von Lily & Co ...  
Status: sollte ein one-shot werden, teile es nun aber in zwei Teile, Fortsetzung möglich

Zeit: 7. Klasse der Marauders

Alle bekannten Charaktere samt Hogwarts gehören Rowling und Co.

**Wenn Worte nicht genügen**

Es war ein lauer Freitagabend im Frühling. Lily hatte James nach dem Abendessen versetzt und so trieb er sich mit Remus und Sirius herum, als sie Snape in der Nähe des verbotenen Waldes sahen. Ein gegenseitiger Blick genügte und sie folgten ihm.

Sie fanden Severus unter einem Baum sitzend lesend vor. Sie waren ganz leise gewesen und so hatte Sirius ihn bereits mit einem Fluch an den Baum gefesselt, bevor er reagieren konnte.

„Was soll das? Was wollt ihr? Könnt ihr mich nicht einmal in Ruhe lassen?", schrie er aufgeregt.

„Nun mal ganz langsam Snivellus. Das Wochenende hat begonnen und da wir nicht vorhaben es mit Lernen zu verbringen müssen wir uns eben anderweitig beschäftigen.", griente Sirius.

„Richtig erkannt Sirius. Wir lassen Snape an dem Baum und haben so das ganze Wochenende was zu tun.", feixte auch James.

Remus stand hilflos daneben. Er konnte nicht gutheißen, was seine besten Freunde ständig mit Snape aufführten, konnte sich aber genauso wenig durchsetzen. So hatte er es sich angewöhnt in ihrer Nähe zu sein, um im Notfall das Schlimmste zu verhindern.

„Es scheint euch ja wirklich die größte Freude zu bereiten mich zu triezen. Aber Lily ist ja nicht da. Also kannst du scheinbar machen was du willst Potter. An ihrem Rockzipfel hängend traust du dich ja nicht aufzumucken." Snapes Worte schienen der Situation nicht ganz angepasst und richtig: James hatte auch schon seinen Zauberstab auf ihn gerichtet und Severus krümmte sich unter Schmerzen. „Wag es ja nicht Lilys Namen auszusprechen. Du hast es dir längst mit ihr verscherzt, wobei ich es sowieso nie verstanden habe, was sie an dir fand.", presste James zornig hervor.

„Es gab halt eine Zeit, wo sie noch nicht so tief in dem Gryffindorschen Majestätsdünkel aufging." zischte Severus zurück.

Doch bevor James erneut zuschlagen konnte hörten sie ein Stöhnen aus dem Wald. James horchte auf und da war es erneut zu hören, es klang wie „Oh Sam - nein - oh".

James war blass geworden, doch Sirius sprach aus, was er vermutete: „War das nicht Lilys Stimme?"

Sie sahen einander erschrocken an und dann stürmte James los. Sirius sah kurz zu Severus und meinte knapp: „Aber du kommst mit." Mit einem Wink seines Zauberstabs lösten sich die Fesseln und er zog ihn mit einem Ruck auf die Beine. Mit seinem Zauberstab in Schach haltend wies er ihn an James zu folgen. Remus tat es ihnen gleich.

Erneut war das Stöhnen zu hören, als sie James erreichten, der nicht wusste welche Richtung er einschlagen sollte. Und dann – als er sich durch dichtes Gestrüpp vorwärts kämpfte – blieb er abrupt stehen.

Als die anderen ihn erreichten wussten sie auch weshalb er nicht weitergegangen war. Vor ihnen – auf einer kleinen Lichtung – lagen zwei Frauen – vollkommen nackt auf einem Moospolster – und intensiv miteinander beschäftigt. Die eine war groß, schlank schwarzhaarig, die andere mittelgroß, schlank und hatte dunkles rotes Haar – es war Lily.

Sie hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss augenscheinlich die Berührungen der anderen, deren Hände sanft über ihren Körper glitten, ihre Brüste streichelten und ihren Weg zwischen ihre Beine fanden. Lilys Atem ging rasch und immer wieder stöhnte sie auf – und das klang absolut nicht schmerzhaft.

Die vier Jungs beobachteten mit großen Augen das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen bot. Es schien sie so zu faszinieren, dass sie beinah aufs Atmen vergaßen. Sirius hatte seinen Zauberstab gesenkt, aber das brauchte es auch nicht, um Severus zurückzuhalten – er hatte im Moment weder vor wegzulaufen noch vorwärts zu stürmen.

„Sam nicht. Das darfst du nicht. Das kannst du nicht mit mir machen. Oh – nein, Sam ...", was auch immer Lily noch hätte sagen wollen, es ging in ihrem eigenen Stöhnen unter.

Die als Sam angesprochene sah Lily tief in die Augen, ohne jedoch ihre Hand von Lilys Schoß zu lösen.

„Willst du wirklich, dass ich jetzt aufhöre? Du warst es doch, die mir gestanden hat noch nie einen Orgasmus gehabt zu haben. Dafür sind Freunde doch da, um einander zu helfen." Sie grinste dabei frech und wartete keine Antwort ab, sondern küsste Lily mit Bestimmtheit. Und Lily erwiderte diesen Kuss, der endlos dauerte. Und dabei begann auch sie ihre Hände über Sams Körper wandern zu lassen.

„He Süße, so war das nicht gemeint. Ich weiß wie sich ein Höhepunkt anfühlt, ich will nur dass du es auch weißt." Dabei ließ sie ihren Kopf zu Lilys kleinen festen Brüsten sinken, leckte an ihren Nippeln und sog sie dann gierig in ihren Mund.

Lily schien ihre Gegenwehr aufzugeben. „Ich hab dich doch nur gefragt, wie sich ein Orgasmus anfühlt. Und was ich tun kann, damit ich das auch einmal erlebe."

Sams Hände massierten Lilys Brüste, zwirbelten an ihren Brustwarzen: „Und ich habe dir erklärt, dass man das nicht schildern kann. Das musst du einfach selber gespürt haben. Und es gibt leider keine Anleitung dafür.", zwinkerte sie ihr zu.

Lily ließ sich wieder ins Gras sinken. Sams Zunge strich über ihren Bauch immer tiefer, und die Jungs auf ihrem Beobachtungsposten sogen genauso heftig die Luft ein wie Lily, als Sams Kopf ihnen die wundervolle Aussicht auf Lilys gespreizte Beine nahm.

Das durfte doch nicht wahr sein. Da trieben es die beiden Mädchen in aller Ruhe im Wald, ohne daran zu denken, dass sie jemand stören könnte. Und Lily war doch James Freundin. Der hatte eine knallrote Farbe aufgezogen, war jedoch unfähig hinzuzutreten und seine Liebe aus den Armen der anderen zu reißen. Er sah nur die Erregung in Lilys Gesicht, sah ihren wundervollen nackten Körper und konnte sich nicht satt sehen an ihr.

Remus wiederum war es eigentlich peinlich, James Freundin in dieser Situation zu sehen. Aber nichts in der Welt hätte ihn dazu gebracht sie zu stören. Bei ihm war es allerdings nicht Lily, die seinen Blick fesselte sondern diese schwarzhaarige junge Frau, die sich so intensiv um Lily kümmerte. Sie hatte ihn sofort in ihren Bann genommen – sie hatte ein scharf gezeichnetes hübsches Gesicht und dunkelbraune Augen. Ihre Hüften waren sanft gerundet, ihr Bauch flach und ihre Brüste um einiges größer als Lilys und trotzdem fest.

Sirius starrte genauso wie die anderen auf das Schauspiel, das sich ihnen bot. Die beiden Frauen schienen alles um sich vergessen zu haben und waren viel zu vertieft, als dass sie ihre Beobachter bemerkt hätten.

Und Severus genoss es sichtlich – hatte er zuvor noch befürchtet, ein ganzes Wochenende an einen Baum gefesselt den Gemeinheiten der drei ausgeliefert zu sein, bot sich ihm nun erstens ein sehr erregender Anblick und zweitens hatte er nun endlich etwas, mit dem er James in Schach halten konnte. Der wollte doch sicher nicht, dass die ganze Schule von Lilys Treiben erfuhr.

Alle Geräusche ringsum – das Zwitschern der Vögel, das Rauschen der Äste – schien zu verblassen gegen Lilys Seufzen und Stöhnen. Erneut küsste Sam sie, streichelte sie, knabberte an ihrem Hals, saugte an ihren Brustwarzen. Und Lily war Wachs in ihren Händen. Ihr Unterleib presste sich immer mehr Sams Hand entgegen, deren Finger Lilys Schoß erforschten, sanft aber mit dem Wissen, was sie taten. Bis Lilys Atem immer heftiger ging und sie sich fast aufbäumte und aufschrie. Sam verschloss ihr den Mund mit ihren eigenen Lippen und nahm sie zärtlich in die Arme. Lily zitterte noch immer und keuchte als hätte sie einen hohen Berg bestiegen.

„Und weißt du es jetzt?" fragte Sam ganz leise und zärtlich. Lily sah ihr tief in die Augen und antwortete: „Ja, ich denke ich weiß es jetzt. Und du hattest recht. Es ist wirklich unbeschreiblich." Und nach einer kurzen Weile fügte sie hinzu: „Danke".

„Wofür bedankst du dich? Eigentlich sollte es ich sein, die sich bedankt: du hast mir bewiesen wie sehr du mir vertraust, indem du dich mit anvertraut hast. Dergleichen erzählt man kaum dem Erstbesten im Zugabteil, oder?"

Remus konnte sich an Sams Gesicht nicht satt sehen. Sie lächelte so schelmisch bei diesen Worten und es schien als würden ihre Augen Funken sprühen.

„Nein ich hätte mit Sicherheit nicht mein Gegenüber im Zug danach gefragt. Aber ich konnte doch auch nicht wissen, dass dir einmal die Worte fehlen würden."

Beide fingen gleichzeitig zu lachen an. Es klang ungeheuer erlösend, so als ob sie sich in ihrem Tun doch nicht so sicher gewesen waren. Lily ließ erneut ihre Hände zu Sams Brüsten wandern. „He, hast du vergessen: du brauchst dich nicht um mich zu kümmern. Ich weiß, schon lange, wie ich mich streicheln muss um alles um mich zu vergessen."

Aber Lily ließ sich diesmal nicht abhalten. „Ich möchte doch nur einmal spüren wie sich deine wunderbaren Brüste anfühlen. Ich bin richtig neidisch auf sie." Und dann senkte sie den Kopf um Sams Knospen in den Mund zu nehmen. Diese konnte ein Seufzen nicht unterdrücken entzog sich Lily aber doch wieder. „Nur mal zur Klarstellung. Du bist meine beste Freundin und ich habe es genossen dich zu schmecken, deine Haut zu spüren und zu sehen wie du vor Lust gebebt hast. Ich finde Frauen sind wirklich wunderschön, wenn es ihnen kommt. Aber auch wenn ich selbst von einer Frau in dieses Gebiet eingeführt wurde, kann ich mit Bestimmtheit sagen, dass ich trotzdem eindeutig auf Jungs stehe. Und du doch auch, nicht wahr?"

Da setzte sich Lily energisch auf und lachte: „Ja und das war ja wohl auch der Grund, für meine Frage." Wieder lachten sie beide hellauf.

Die vier Jungs waren nun doch etwas verwirrt. Das Liebesspiel der beiden hatte doch ziemlich echt gewirkt. Was sollten nun diese Aussagen wiederum bedeuten? Sie waren noch immer nackt, hielten einander im Arm.

„Und ich habe deine Sorge ja auch verstanden. Du willst endlich mit James schlafen, warst dir aber unsicher nachdem du dir selbst noch nie zu einem Orgasmus verhelfen konntest. Und da bin ich völlig deiner Meinung: das kann kaum gut gehen. Du musst deinen eigenen Körper schon gut kennen, wenn du einem Mann beibringen willst, wie er dich berühren soll. Vielleicht ist er ja ein Naturtalent, aber sicher ist sicher." Hier musste Remus genauso grinsen wie Sam, er hatte sich noch nie weiter getraut als ein Mädchen zu küssen, aber wenn es doch so weit käme, dann wollte er, dass sie ihm auch sagte was ihr gefiel. Er wusste schließlich selbst auch genau was ihm gut tat.

Und James Gesichtsausdruck hatte sich bei dem eben gehörten verändert. Ein erleichtertes Grinsen war über sein Gesicht gehuscht: Lily wollte mit ihm schlafen. Er hatte ja schon ein paar Mal versucht sich ihr so intensiv zu nähern, aber sie hatte immer irgendwelche Ausreden, es fielen ihr unerledigte Dinge ein, die sie dringend noch zu erledigen hatte und er blieb frustriert zurück. Aber sie wollte es auch und hatte nur gezögert, weil sie ihm nicht ganz – wie sollte er es formulieren – unvorbereitet begegnen wollte?

„Wieso hast du eigentlich betont, dass Frauen wunderschön aussehen beim Höhepunkt. Ist das bei Jungs anders?" Nun sprach reine Neugierde aus Lily.

„Tja, du wirst schon sehen. Und so viele Jungs waren es zwar in meinem Falle nicht – nicht dass du noch auf dumme Gedanken kommst – aber ich finde sie sehen für einen kurzen Moment ziemlich dämlich aus." Wieder übertönte das Gelächter der beiden alles andere. „Aber das sollte man wohl eher nicht zu ihnen sagen. Vielleicht sind sie dann ja frustriert und wollen nie wieder Sex. Und das wäre dann ja auch schade."

„Bist du zurzeit eigentlich verliebt Sam? Ich bin so glücklich mit James und ich bin voller Vorfreude darauf mit ihm zu schlafen." Lily lächelte dabei verträumt.

„Nö, zurzeit bin ich auf meine eigenen Hände angewiesen. He guck nicht so erstaunt – ich finde Sex gehört zu den wunderschönsten Dingen, die es gibt und nur weil ich grad keinen Spielpartner habe heißt das ja noch lange nicht dass ich darauf verzichten will. Nein, ich bin seit zwei Monaten wieder solo. Im Moment gehen mir alle Jungs aus meiner Schule nur auf die Nerven und raus komme ich ja kaum."

„Vielleicht solltest du dir ja einen Schulwechsel überlegen. Die Jungs hier in Hogwarts kennst du schließlich noch nicht."

„Jaja, mitten im Schuljahr kurz vor unseren Abschlussprüfungen. Und was sag ich der Schulleitung? Dass ich ein wenig Abwechslung brauche? Dass ich dringend einen neuen Mann in mein Bett zerren will?"

Das Lachen der Mädchen war leider viel zu ansteckend. Gleichzeitig fielen Remus und Sirius mit ein und jetzt war es an den Frauen zu erschrecken. Lily raffte ihren Umhang um sich zu bedecken und Sam rief nun gar nicht mehr so fröhlich: „Wer auch immer dort steckt – rauskommen!"


	2. Chapter 2

**Wenn Worte nicht genügen**

**2. Teil**

Die Jungs schauten sich einen Moment betreten an, sahen aber ein, dass sie jetzt nicht mehr unbemerkt verschwinden konnten. Mit verlegenen Gesichtern betraten sie die Lichtung.

Lilys Gesicht nahm die Röte ihrer Haare an. Mit weitaufgerissenen Augen starrte sie auf ihren Freund James und die anderen.

„Oh, soviel Publikum – wie kommen wir zu der Ehre?", schnauzte Sam sie an.

Lily zog ihren Umhang ganz hoch, so dass er fast auch ihr Gesicht bedeckte. Sam sah es und meinte: „Tja, nach ihren Gesichtern und ihren zu engen Hosen zu urteilen, haben sie uns wohl schon länger nackt gesehen."

Trotzdem griff sie nach ihrem Gewand und zog sich in aller Ruhe ihr Höschen und T-Shirt an. Lily tat es ihr hastig gleich. Als sie in ihre Jeans schlüpften hatte noch keiner der Jungs ein Wort gesprochen. „Ich warte noch immer auf eine Erklärung. Was wollt ihr hier? Hat euch eure Mutter nicht gelehrt nicht so neugierig zu sein, oder euch zumindest nicht erwischen zu lassen?"

„Ich kann nichts dafür. Sie haben mich mitgeschleppt.", murrte Severus.

„Also ein Unschuldslamm in unserer Mitte. Das nutzt dir aber jetzt auch nichts. Lily würdest du mir diese _Herren_ bitte vorstellen. Ich wüsste gern mit wem ich es zu tun habe. James erkenne ich ja von dem Foto." Und dabei musterte sie die Jungs unverhohlen.

Lily hatte sich wieder etwas gefasst und zeigte nun der Reihe nach auf die Jungs: „Remus – Sirius – Severus."

„Tja, wenn ich jetzt sagen würde: sehr erfreut – wäre das gelogen. Ihr versteckt euch im Gestrüpp und seht dabei Dinge, die euch absolut nichts angehen. Also: wie habt ihr vor damit umzugehen? Müssen wir einen Gedächtnislöschzauber anwenden oder werdet ihr auch so eure Klappe halten?"

James stammelte: „Wo denkst du hin? nie würde ich ..."

Und Remus fiel ein: „Mit Sicherheit nicht. Und wag es ja nicht diese Bilder aus meinem Kopf zu löschen.", doch er verstummte rasch wieder und errötete. Was hatte er da eben gesagt?

Doch jetzt grinste Sam wieder und erkundigte sich: „Und was wenn doch? Bekomm ich dann Schläge? Aber ich denke so leicht kommt ihr nicht davon." Sie legte ihren Kopf schief, als ob sie nachdenken müsste, sah sich dann um, holte einen Stein aus der Nähe und berührte ihn mit ihrem Zauberstab. Der Stein begann daraufhin zu leuchten.

„Würdet ihr euch bitte setzen und mir dann eine Frage beantworten. Und bitte ohne zu lügen: dieser Stein würde es sofort merken und knallrot aufflackern."

Zögernd setzten sich die Jungs den Mädchen gegenüber.

„Was ist das überhaupt für ein Name: Sam? Das ist doch wohl der Grund weshalb James losgestürzt ist. Er hat dahinter einen Jungen vermutet.", Sirius hatte die Frage gestellt ohne nachzudenken und zuckte erst bei James strengem Blick zusammen. „Na ist doch wahr. Nach Schmerzenslauten hat sich das ja nun wirklich nicht angehört."

„Und ich dachte ich stelle hier die Fragen! Aber bitte: ich heiße Samantha, aber außer meinen Lehrern nennt mich jeder nur Sam. Zufrieden? Dann weiter im Text: Ich will von jedem einzelnen wissen, wie er das was er gesehen hat aufgenommen hat und ob er vorhat davon etwas weiter zu erzählen. Vorausgesetzt es ist dir Recht Lily?"

„Ich bin mir zwar nicht sicher, ob ich ihre Antworten hören will, aber wahrscheinlich schon. Ich fühle mich noch immer ganz nackt, obwohl ich wieder angezogen bin. Ich kann es nicht fassen, dass sie uns beobachtet haben." Und dabei sah sie vor allem James vorwurfsvoll an.

James sah so bedrückt aus, dass er Remus direkt leid tat.

Aber bevor James antwortete stand er auf und kniete sich direkt neben Lily nieder. „Schau mich an Kleines. Ja, mag sein, dass es ein Stachel von Eifersucht war, der mich hierher trieb. Aber ich konnte einfach nicht wieder zurück. Ich war wie gebannt von deinem Anblick. Du bist so wunderdschön und ich hatte mir schon so lang gewünscht dich so zu sehen. Wie gern wäre ich an Sams Stelle gewesen. Es hat mir das Herz zusammengezogen, wie ich dich so in ihren Armen sah. Ich habe befürchtet, dass du sie in Wahrheit liebst und mit mir nur ein Spiel treibst. Und war dann so erleichtert, als du sagtest du wolltest mich. Ich liebe dich. Und was ich hier gehört und gesehen habe bleibt tief in meinem Gedächtnis verschlossen. Und übrigens,", und dabei wandte er sich an Sam, „Ich freue mich Lilys beste Freundin kennen zu lernen. Ein wenig habe ich ja schon von dir gehört, aber nach Lilys Aussage hätte ich gedacht du wärst nie um eine Antwort verlegen. Ich glaubte aber eigentlich sie meinte Worte und nicht unbedingt Taten."

„Tja, so kann _mann_ sich irren.", schmunzelte die Angesprochene, „Was meinst du Lily? Genügt dir seine Antwort?"

„Ich denke schon. Ich liebe dich James. Und ändern kann ich es sowieso nicht mehr, was du gesehen und gehört hast. Obwohl eine Lehre für die Zukunft: beste Freundinnen wollen nicht belauscht werden."

„Ich werde es mir merken. Solange ihr dabei angezogen bleibt ..." Und mit diesen Worten nahm James Lily endlich in die Arme und küsste sie.

„Tja, und wie ist das mit dir Remus?" Sams Augen schienen ihn zu durchdringen und er wäre auch ohne diesen Stein nicht fähig gewesen zu lügen.

„Ich konnte mich einfach nicht mehr bewegen. Ich weiß, dass es nicht richtig war euch zuzusehen. Aber es war einfach zu faszinierend. Und bevor James noch auf dumme Gedanken kommt: ich hatte eigentlich nur Augen für dich Sam."

Diese zog erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch und musterte ihn nun mit leichtem Schmunzeln.

„Es stimmt aber. Du bist wunderschön. Und nie hätte ich mir träumen lassen Zeuge eines so intimen Tuns zu werden. Und dass mir meine Hosen zu eng wurden liegt wohl vor allem daran, dass ich mir vorgestellt habe deine Hände würden über meinen Körper gleiten." Remus war zwar nun selbst knallrot im Gesicht sprach aber weiter: „Ich weiß, dass mir das nicht zusteht. Aber ich konnte meine Augen einfach nicht mehr abwenden. und ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass ich dich womöglich nie wieder sehe. Kannst du nicht Lilys Vorschlag nach Hogwarts zu wechseln annehmen? Bitte."

Jetzt sahen auch die anderen Sam neugierig an. Wie würde sie reagieren? Und Remus hatten sie diese Worte auch nicht zugetraut. Er hielt sich meist im Hintergrund und es war nicht üblich, dass er auf andere so offen und fordernd zuging.

„Interessante Frage. Ich bin mit meiner Schule eigentlich ganz zufrieden."

„Aber mit deinen Mitschülern nach deiner eigenen Aussage ja wohl nicht.", wandte jetzt Sirius ein.

„Glaubst du wirklich, dass ich hier eher fündig werde?"

„Du musst doch gar nicht länger suchen. Weckt Remus denn nicht dein Interesse?"

„Wir sind doch eigentlich nicht hier um über mich zu reden. Also nun zu dir Sirius. Wenn du schon so frech bist dann gib mit du jetzt mal Antworten.", Sam sah Sirius auffordernd an. Sie machte nicht den Anschein, als würde sie sich im Moment zu Remus äußern wollen.

Sirius seufzte gequält auf. „Wenn es denn sein muss. Also ich fand es äußerst interessant euch zuzusehen. Zwei hübsche Frauen – nackt – und ganz vertieft ineinander. Ein wunderschönes Bild. Auch wenn ich James verstehe, dass es ihn dabei störte, dass seine Freundin Lily ein Teil des Paares war. Ich war fast enttäuscht, als ich feststellte, dass euer Handeln wohl etwas einmaliges, in Sinne von eben nur einem Mal vorkommendes war und nicht auf eine sexuelle Beziehung zwischen euch zurückzuführen war. Und zu dem zweiten Punkt: es würde mir nie in den Sinn kommen jemandem anderen von dem was ich zu sehen bekam zu berichten. Darauf kannst du dich voll und ganz verlassen Lily."

Sam sah ihn eher erstaunt an, bis schließlich erneut ein Lächeln ihr Gesicht überzog. „Könntest du mir das vielleicht noch ein wenig genauer erklären? Weshalb warst du enttäuscht?"

„Weil ich es toll gefunden hätte, wenn ihr euch ganz selbstverständlich in eine Beziehung begäben hättet, die in unserer Zeit wohl mit einigen schiefen Blicken bedacht würde. Obwohl zwei Frauen ja noch eher toleriert werden als ..."

Hier stockte Sirius und sah besonders interessiert auf seine Schuhspitzen.

Alle Blicke richteten sich auf ihn, aber es war Severus, der als erster sprach, wobei er Sirius einen mehr als erstaunten Blick zuwarf. „... eher als zwei Männer. Ich bin wohl selten mit Sirius einer Meinung aber hier hat er recht. Ich sah euch eigentlich auch zu Beginn als Liebespaar, und nicht bloß ... ich weiß ja nicht wie ihr das nennen würdet ... als freundschaftliche Hilfeleistung?"

„Und ich denke ihr beide habt mehr gemeinsam als ihr je zugeben wolltet."

„Was soll das nun wieder heißen? Ich habe nichts mit diesem Slytherin gemeinsam.", empört hatte sich Sirius Luft gemacht. Was erlaubte sich diese Frau eigentlich? Kam daher und hielt ihnen Vorträge und fragte sie aus. Es reichte jetzt ja wohl.

„Klartext: Sirius, stehst du auf Frauen?"

Sirius sah sie mit vor Schreck geweiteten Augen an. Er rang mit einer Antwort, doch dann war zwar leise aber deutlich sein „nein" zu vernehmen. Remus und James sahen sich verwundert an. Weshalb war ihnen das noch nie in den Sinn gekommen? Aber jetzt fiel es ihnen wie Schuppen von den Augen. Es passte, auch wenn sich Sirius ihnen nie auf mehr als freundschaftliche Art und Weise genähert hatte, er hatte auch nie wirklich von einem Mädchen geschwärmt, auch wenn er öfter mal mit einer ausgegangen war. Aber das war wohl doch nur zum Schein erfolgt.

„Und genau das meinte ich.", erklärte Sam lächelnd und sah dabei abwechselnd von Sirius zu Severus.

Jetzt war es Severus, der seine Schuhe einer genauen Betrachtung unterzog und Sirius, der ihn verwundert ansah. „Du? Du der du als einer der biestigsten Slytherins verschrien bist? Der zu der _Elite_ der Bösen gezählt wird? Als einer der _härtesten Männer_ unter ihnen?"

„Ach ja – und selbst? Der wunderbare Sirius, dem die Mädchen hinterher jagen. Immer so cool, so lässig. Ja du stehst ja auch ganz offensichtlich zu deinen Neigungen. Genauso wie ich. Und was glaubst du wäre in Slytherin los wenn ich mich oute? Ein schönes Leben wäre das. Dort würde das keiner verstehen. Vielleicht geht es ja auch anderen genauso wie mir, aber zugeben würde das keiner. Das gilt als unmännlich – abartig – pervers. Ich hätte keine ruhige Minute mehr und wäre nur noch dem Gespött ausgeliefert. Es reicht auch so schon." Und bei diesen Worten sah er James und Sirius durchdringend an. Diese beiden waren es ja, die ihn sowieso immer wieder triezten.

„Sind Männer denn nur Männer, wenn sie Frauen vögeln?", war Sams Frage zu vernehmen.

Einen Moment war es mucksmäuschenstill ob dieser offenherzigen Fragestellung, dann erscholl ringsum ein befreiendes Lachen.

„Es scheint so.", ertönte es gleichzeitig von Sirius und Severus. Sie sahen einander erstaunt an. Hatten sie wirklich dasselbe im selben Moment gesagt?

„Vielleicht solltet ihr einmal versuchen miteinander zu reden. Ich denke das könnte euch beiden ein wenig helfen euch über euch selbst klarer zu werden." Sam sah die zwei Jungs nachdenklich an. „Und ich finde es nicht unmännlich, wenn Männer sich für Männer interessieren. Bloß schade um zwei so interessante Jungs, die der Frauenwelt verloren gehen." Ihr Blick war so schelmisch und sie zwinkerte den beiden dabei so vergnügt zu, dass diese selbst schmunzeln mussten.

„Danke für das Kompliment." meinte Sirius. Und Severus sah sie nur mit fragendem Blick an. Er bezog diese Aussage mit Sicherheit nicht auf sich. Abgesehen von einigen Slytherinmädchen, die ihn bewundernd ansahen, wenn sie einige Fiesheiten von ihm und seinen Freunden mit bekamen, war es ihm noch nie passiert, dass ihn eine Frau interessant genannt hatte.

„Was schaust du so skeptisch Severus? Du hast etwas an dir, dass dich sehr wohl interessant macht. Du strahlst eine so kühle Unnahbarkeit aus, die ich als reizvoll empfinde. In dir kann man nicht wie in einem offenen Buch lesen und möchte gern hinter deine Geheimnisse kommen."

Remus fühlte sich nicht wohl in seiner Haut. Er hing so gebannt an Sams Lippen, und er spürte die Eifersucht in sich hochsteigen, weil sie so offensichtlich mit Sirius und Severus flirtete, obwohl die beiden soeben zugegeben hatten schwul zu sein. Er hatte wirklich gehofft, sie würde sich vielleicht auch für ihn interessieren. Aber da hatte er sich scheinbar getäuscht. Doch da sprach sie ihn direkt an: „Remus, wärst du so lieb und würdest mich zum Tor begleiten. Ich sollte schon längst weg sein und kann doch nur von außerhalb apparieren. Und falls mich jetzt im Dunkeln jemand von euren Lehrern auf dem Gelände erwischt könnte das unangenehm für mich werden. Wenn du bei mir bist sehen sie vielleicht nicht so genau hin."

Remus sah verwundert auf. Es lag ihm schon die Frage auf den Lippen weshalb sie ihn dazu aufforderte sie zu begleiten.. Aber da sagte Lily: „Ach ja. Du hast ja irgendetwas von einer Strafarbeit gesagt. Aber du denkst daran. Nächsten Samstag treffen wir uns in Hogsmead, okay?" Und dabei umarmte sie ihre Freundin und gab ihr einen ganz freundschaftlichen Kuss auf die Wange.

„Ciao Sam." James streckte ihr die Hand entgegen, die sie lachend entgegennahem. „Man sieht sich."

Sirius sah sie mit prüfendem Blick an: „Du bist eine sehr seltsame Person liebe Sam. Bist du immer so unverblümt mit deinen Aussagen? Und weichst selbst Fragen aber elegant aus?" Und dabei sah er Remus an. Er hatte gespürt was in diesem vorging.

Sam sah von einem zum andern. „Tja, wenn du denkst ich dürfte selbst auch keine Antwort schuldig bleiben: Remus, ich würde dich auch gern wiedersehen. Hast du nächsten Samstag schon was vor?"

Remus traute seinen Ohren kaum. Hatte sie ihm gerade vorgeschlagen ihn zu treffen?

„Ich denke ich werde nächsten Samstag in Hogsmead verbringen. Und hoffen dich zu sehen."

„Zufrieden?", diese Frage stellte Sam Sirius.

„Vorläufig ja."

Und damit verabschiedete sich Sam endgültig und schlug gemeinsam mit Remus den Weg in Richtung des großen Tores ein. Lily hatte sich an James gedrückt und machte keine Anstalten den Ort zu verlassen. Sirius sah Severus nachdenklich an. „Ich muss noch über Sams Worte nachdenken. Aber ich glaube ich würde mich gern einmal mit dir unterhalten, demnächst."

Severus sah ihm fest in die Augen. „Okay, unter der Voraussetzung, dass du nicht schon wieder deinen Zauberstab gegen mich richtest."

Und ohne ein weiteres Wort gingen beide in Richtung Schloss. Einmütig nebeneinander her doch ohne ein weiteres Wort zu wechseln. Jeder hing seinen eigenen Gedanken nach und musste erst für sich mit dem gehörten zurechtkommen. An der Tür zum Zugang zu den Kerkern drehte sich Severus noch einmal um. Sirius war ebenfalls stehen geblieben. Es schien als würde jeder noch etwas sagen wollen, beide entschieden sich dann aber wortlos für ein Fortsetzen ihres Weges.


End file.
